Lost in Tokio
by Maraka
Summary: Maka vive en los EE.UU, pero su padre consigue trabajo en Tokio... Maka deberá asistir a la escuela Shibusen. Es algo completamente diferente al anime xD.. Mi primer fic de SE... SoulxMaka.
1. Noticia

--Capítulo 1-- Noticia.

Un día normal, como cualquier otro en los Estados Unidos… me alistaba para salir con unas amigas, pero en eso llega mi padre diciéndome que no iré, que haga mi maleta por que seré trasladada a Tokio. Eso si fue una sorpresa… ¿yo, en Tokio?

-¿¡A Tokio, para qué!?- Dije alterada.

-Por que, Maka-chaaan… conseguí trabajo en una escuela de allá- Dijo mi padre con tranquilidad.

-¡Entonces vete tú, yo me quiero quedar aquí!

-No puedes, ya te inscribí a la escuela, Maka-chan.

-¡No es justo! – Me molesté y me fui a mi cuarto, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Él, es mi padre, aunque no lo considero como mi papá… se divorció de mi madre, por pervertido y por mal esposo, se llama Spirit, y yo, bueno soy Maka Albarn.

-¡Maka-chan, haz tu maleta, mañana en la mañana nos vamos!- Dijo el pelirrojo desde afuera.

Yo no le dije nada, solo solté unas lagrimas, no es justo… yo quiero quedar aquí, con mis amigas y con Matt, la persona que más quiero en el mundo… lo malo es que no sabe lo que yo siento, justo hoy que iba a salir, le iba a decir… ¡Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada! Mejor llamo a mis amigos.

**LLAMADA ENTRANTE.**

-_¿Diga?_

-Mika-chan, quiero decirte que, no podré Salir con ustedes.

_-¿Por qué, Maka-chan?_

-Verás… mi padre consiguió trabajo en Tokio, entonces, me trasladaran a mi también –lloré- quiero decirles que todo este tiempo con ustedes fue genial, te quiero a ti y a los demás, si es que están contigo.

-_¿¡TOKIO?! Sí, estamos todos, por favor, pídele permiso a tu padre que te deje salir, al menos una última vez con nosotros… ¡POR FAVOR! – _Dijeron mis amigos al unísono.

-Veré que hago, adiós… los quiero- Colgué.

**FÍN DE LA LLAMADA.**

Suspiré y me quedé viendo una foto mía con mis amigos, entre ellos Matt… voy a pedirle permiso a mi padre, a ver si me deja ir con mis amigos, al menos una última vez.

-Padre…

-¿Qué pasa Makita-chan?

-Quería ver si me dejabas salir con mis amigos… solo una última vez, por favor.

-¡Claro! Sólo que llega a buena hora, porque si no, se nos va el avión.

-Gracias. –Tomé mi bolso y salí.

**-Con los amigos-**

-¡Chicos!- Grité.

-¡Maka-chan! –dijeron al unísono.

Solté unas lagrimas, en eso vino Mika-chan, mi mejor amiga y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al igual que todos los demás.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Maka –Dijo un amigo, Peter.

-Yo también los extrañaré, ¡mucho, no quiero irme!

-No te preocupes Maka-chan… nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos, siempre- dijo Matt.

-M-Matt-Kun, h-hola…- Dije toda sonrojada.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos por un helado así que los dejamos un tiempo solos- Dijo Mika guiñándome el ojo, yo sonreí.

-Bueno Maka-chan, ¿cómo está eso de que te vas?

-Bueno…- Le expliqué lo que pasó.

-Ya veo…

-Matt-kun, quiero decirte algo… -me sonrojé aun mas.

-¿Qué es?

-T-tu m-me…

-¡Amor mío!- Dijo una chica corriendo hacia Matt.

-Lina, amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo iba pasando y te encontré con esta chica… ¿Quién es?

-Ella es mi amiga, Maka Albarn, que viene a despedirse, ya que se va a ir a Tokio.

-Aw… Maka-chan, que te diviertas en Tokio… Que mal que apenas te conozca y ya te vas…

-S-si…- Dije tratando de no llorar.

Llegaron todos murmurando y con unos helados y yo fui con Mika y las demás.

-¡Maka-Chan! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene novia…- Lloré.

Me consolaron hasta que llegó el momento de irme, son las 10:30 PM, debo llegar temprano para ir a Tokio... Primero, me dicen que me iré y ahora... Matt tiene una linda novia, que por cierto... no es plana.

-Adiós chicos, nunca los olvidaré.

-¡Adiós Maka-chan!

Llegué a casa, hize mi maleta... y me quedé completamente dormida, para mañana ya estaba lista para irme.

**Hi! **

**Bueno, este es mi primer fick de Soul Eater je,je... el anime me gusta mucho, tmb el manga ^^**

**Espeero les guste el fick n__n**

**Dejen RR's... bueno me voy... Nye!**

**One Piece Lover ~**


	2. Amistad

--Capítulo 2-- Amistad.

Ya son las 6:30 AM, en media hora me iré, esto no puede estarme pasando... ¿Por qué? Simplemente quiero estar aquí, en mi casa, durmiendo para mañana ir a la escuela, todo lo normal… ¿y ahora me vienen con esto? ¡No es justo!

-¡Maka-chan, ya vámonos!

-Sí… -Tomé mi maleta y me fui.

-¡Apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde!

-Sí…

Como dije antes, esto no me gusta NADA… Una vez en el aeropuerto me encontré con Mika y los demás que vinieron a despedirme… que lindos, ¿no? Pero, entre ellos no estaba Matt… seguramente estaba con su novia… ¡aunque son las 7:00 am! Ya saben cómo son las parejas de ahora… en fin, me molesta que no haya venido, igual soy si amiga ¿no? De lo que se pierde, al menos mis amigos están aquí, je.

-¡Amiga, te queremos… esperamos que vengas en las vacaciones!- Dijeron.

-¡Ténganlo por seguro!-Sonreí.

-Maka-chan, vámonos…

-Sí, adiós.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidieron.

Di mi boleto y entré al avión, me pregunto… ¿Cómo es Tokio? ¿Será lindo? Bueno, eso lo veré pronto. Este avión es algo grande.

-Padre, ¿cuánto dura un viaje de aquí a Tokio?

-Un día, creo.

-Ah, ok.

Sumida en mis pensamientos… Matt, ¿por qué no hablaste acerca de tu novia? Hiciste que me llenara de ilusiones, y ahora… tienes una novia… ¡Pues que te vaya bien con tu novia! Al cabo que ni me importaba… ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡Claro que me importa! Matt... Matt era alguien muy importante, y mis esperanzas están rotas… por dos malditas razones… Tiene novia, y me voy a Tokio.

-Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? S-si… je,je

-Sí, claro…

-Huh.

24 HORAS DESPUÉS…

-Llegamos.

-Sí.

-¡Maka-chan, insiiistooo!

-¿En qué?

-Yo llevo tus maletas al apartamento.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Bueno, Japón no es feo… pero no es lo mismo, quiero irme a casa. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la nueva casa.

-Bien, Maka-chan… estamos aquí.

-Iré a dar un vistazo por el vecindario…

-Ok.

Uhm, que lugar tan raro, y estas flores color rosa, ¡Ah sí! Son flores de cerezo… lo vi en la tele, je. Tan distraída iba, que no me di cuenta por donde estaba y choque con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- Me disculpe.

-No te preocupes- Dijo una chica, pelinegro- Esto, ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?

-No… acabo de venir de .

-Ya veo, pues yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mucho gusto.

-Yo… yo soy Maka Albarn, lo mismo- Sonreí, Japón no es tan malo después de todo.

-Esto… ¿Quieres que te muestre el vecindario?

-Vale.

Recorrimos todo el lugar, es lindo, y esta chica también es linda, je. De repente llegamos a una cancha de basquetbol habían dos chicos ahí, uno peli azul y el otro alvino.

-¡Chicos, les presento a Maka-chan!

-¿Maka-chan?- Preguntó el peli azul.

-Sí, mucho gusto.

-¡Hola, yo soy el Dios, Black Star-sama!

-Ya veo… y ¿él?- señalé al chico alvino que trataba de encestar.

-¿Él? Es sólo Soul.

-¿Soul?

-Soul Eater Evans…- Dijo el alvino.

-Ya veo, mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo… "PLANA"- Soul y Black Star comenzaron a reir-

-¡¿P-plana?!

-¡Black Star, Soul-kun, sean amables!- Dijo Tsubaki.

-Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento chica – Se disculpó.

Le miré con indiferencia, ese chico es algo rarito, pero parece ser una buena persona.

-Ella acaba de llegar de - Dijo Tsubaki.

-¿De América? ¡Genial!- Dijeron.

Yo solo sonreí.

-Y… ¿En qué colegio estarás?- Preguntó la chica.

-En Shibusen.

-¡Igual que nosotros, junto con Kid, Patty y Liz!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Genial, y ¿Quiénes son Kid, Patty y Liz?

-Unos amigos, Kid es el hijo del director, el es algo raro… digamos que está loco por la simetría.

-¿La simetría?

-Sí, es raro- Me dijo Soul por detrás.

-Ya veo…- ¿Así que Kid es raro, eh… y tú qué, Soul?- interesante.

-Mucho…- Comenzó a reir.

¡Simplemente, no lo entiendo! Este chico es más raro de lo que "Kid" puede ser, eso creo yo.

-Maka-chan, ¿quieres concerlos?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Vale.

Tomó el teléfono y le llamó, mientras que yo me quedé viendo que hacían Soul y Black Star.

-¡Maka! ¿Sabes jugar basquetbol?- Preguntó el peli azul.

-¿Eh? No.

-¡Te enseñamos!

-Si, Maka te enseñaremos- Dijo Soul.

-No, gracias... El basquetbol no me interesa mucho.

-¡Vamos, te gustará!

-He dicho que n…- Demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cancha.

-¡Hey, atrápala!- Gritó Soul pasándome el balón.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Bueno, al menos tengo amigos nuevos en mi primer día aquí!

Continuará…

Hi! ^^

Bueno, seguí el fick xD!

Espero les guste! :D

Me retiro

Dejen reviews OwO! 

Hasta el próximo cap ;D

Nye!

OPL ~


	3. Escuela

--Capítulo 3-- Escuela.

Ya es algo tarde, creo que me iré a casa… lástima que no podré conocer a Kid… ni a los demás, bueno mañana voy a la escuela, ahí los veré, mientras me despido de Tsubaki, Black Star y Soul.

-Chicos, debo irme.

-Aw ¿por qué?- Pregunto Black Star.

-Es que ya es algo tarde…

-Nah, los chicos cool como yo no dormimos temprano- Dijo el chico alvino con ego.

-Bueno, Maka-chan te acompañamos a casa ¿vale?

-Claro- Sonreí.

Fuímos a mi casa, Black Star y Tsubaki-chan iban muy juntitos… mientras que yo iba con Soul el cual caminaba tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos, como dije, este chico es raro.

-Maka-chan, dime ¿cómo son tus amigos de ?- preguntó la pelinegro.

-Pu-pues… normales, diría yo.

-A lo que se refiere es que quiere saber cómo se llaman y eso- suspiró Soul- ¿Entiendes, planita?

-¡¿A QUIÉN DIABLOS LE LLAMAS PLANA?!

-A ti.

-Maka… ¡Maka Chop!- Un libro estaba en la cabeza de Soul.

-¡Hey, eso me dolió!

-¡Te lo mereces por llamarme plana!

-¡Solo bromeaba!

Comenzamos a pelear así de la nada, ¡ESTE CHICO SI QUE HACE QUE ME MOLESTE!

-Parece que se llevan bien- sonrió Tsubaki.

-Parece ser que sí, harían buena pareja… pero, ¿Maka no tiene novio?

-Ese es el problema…

-¡Mejor le pregunto!- Dijo alegre- Mak…-Le tapó la boca.

-¿Estás loco, qué pasa si está en una relación… o la dejaron y le molesta que le preguntemos eso?

-¡Nah, lo dudo!

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro!

-Vale…

-¡Hey, Maka!

Mientras peleaba con Soul, escuche que me hablaba así que voltee.

-¿Si?

-Dime… ¿Tienes un novio?

-¿Huh?

En ese momento recordé a Matt… el no es mi novio, pero desearía que lo fuera… incluso si vivo en el espacio, ¡CUALQUIER LUGAR!

-Pues, no… -dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Lo sabía"-Pensó Soul- Y… ¿por qué no?

-Pues… Ese chico tiene una novia… así que no le dije que me gustaba.

-Uh… lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Soul hizo una cara de molestia y a la vez burla, creo que me odia, no lo sé.

-Nah, no te preocupes… ya pasó- Dije sonriendo, aunque en verdad… quería llorar.

-¡Bueno! ¿No hay algo más que quieras hacer antes de volver?- Preguntó B*S haciendo pucheros.

-Es que… es algo tarde.

-¡Aw! Pero, mañana nos vemos ¿Siiii?

-¡Claro!- Sonreí.

-¡Genial!

-Bueno, Tsubaki-chan, quiero decirte algo… - Le dije.

-Claro, Maka-chan.

Fuimos a un lugar cerca de por ahí mientras B*S y Soul se ponían a platicar.

-Verás… quisiera saber… ¿Soul me odia?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Es que… siento que no le agrado.

-¡Nah, si le agradas!, Solo que, el es así… no demuestra lo que siente.

-¿Huh?

-Síp, me refiero a que no demuestra lo que siente, si no que… los demuestra de diferente manera.

-Ah, ya veo… y dime ¿Black Star… te gusta?

-B-bueno… yo…- Sonroja hasta las orejas- eh… yo…

-Jeje, ya entendí - Sonreí.

-Bueno, je… ¡pero no le digas, por favor!- Tsubaki estaba rojísima.

-Tranquila, no le diré.

-Gracias, Maka-chan, y dime… ¿Por qué te preocupó Soul?

-Bueno, se ve que es un chico agradable y lind…-Me tapé la boca. ¿Por qué dije eso? Debo estar alucinando.- Y…

-¿Y…?

-Agradable y leal, tú sabes… buen amigo.

-Ha, entiendo.

--Con Soul y B*S--

-Nee, Soul, ¿Qué tal te cayó Maka?

-Pues, bien… supongo- Dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Ya veo… ¿No te gusta, verdad?

-¿Qué?- Se sonrojó- Ehm, apenas la conozco.

-¿Y qué? Existe el amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-Sí, pero Maka no me gusta ¿a ti si?

-Nah, me agrada… pero tú sabes muy bien a quien quiero.

-Lo sé.

En eso llegaron las chicas.

-Volvimos- Dije alegremente.

-Lo noté- Dijo Soul aun sonrojado.

-Ehm, Soul ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunté.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

-N-no, por nada… te veo algo rojo, es todo- Dije asustada.

-N-no pasa nada.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-Huh…- Dijo Soul poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-Bueno, llegamos… me voy, ¡adiós!- Me fui corriendo.

-Maka-chan… -Susurro Tsubaki.

-Ya, Tsubaki, parece que no está muy bien- Le dijo B*S poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Los dejo solos- Dijo Soul guiñándole el ojo a Black Star.

--A la mañana siguiente--

-¡Maka-chan, apúrate, tienes escuela!- Grito el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya voy! – Dije alistándome con mi uniforme.

-¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-No, gracias… ya me voy.

-Vale, yo estaré ahí en unas horas, mi clase aun no empieza.

-Sí, adiós- Me fui a la escuela leyendo un mapa de cómo llegar- Según esto… la escuela debería ser esta- Miré y vi un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos, Escuela Secundaria Shibusen".- ¡Aquí es!- Corrí para no llegar tarde, pero choque con alguien, otra vez.

-¡Lo siento!- Dije.

-¡Hey, mira por donde…!

-¿¡M-Matt!?

**Hey! :D**

**Bueno, tercer capítulo ^^**

**Espero les guste, sé que esto dejara con muchas dudas**

**pero lo sabrán todo en el siguiente capítulo**

**Bueno, me voy.**

**Nye nye ~**

**Gracias por los reviews TuT -felicidad-**

**OPL ~**


	4. Rechazo

--Capítulo 4-- Rechazo.

¿¡Q-que rayos hace Matt aquí!?

-¿Eh?- Dijo el chico.

-¿Matt?

-¿Quién rayos es Matt?

-¿Eh, Soul?

-Ese mismo- Dijo extrañado- ¿Se puede saber quién es Matt, Maka?

-B-bueno…- ¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!? Veo a Matt en todos lados- El es el chico del que les hablé ayer.

-¡Ah! ¿El que te gusta?

-Supongo.

-Ah, ok… Bueno, me voy a clase.

-¡Espera!- Demasiado tarde.

-Esto…- Oí una voz algo asustadiza.

-¿Huh?

-Y-ya es tarde… ¿e-en qué grupo estás?

-En el 2b.

-Y-ya veo… soy Ch-Chrona Ma-Makenshi, ¿Eres nueva?- Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Sí jeje, mucho gusto, soy Maka Albarn.

-B-bueno, te llevaré a tu aula.

-Vale, gracias.

¿Chrona Makenshi? Se nota que es buena persona, pero es muy miedosa, o algo así. Entró al aula de clases y luego salió.

-Y-ya te van a presentar.

-Gracias, Chrona.

-P-por nada- salió corriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Bien, tendremos una alumna nueva… ¡Pasa!- Dijo el maestro, así que abrí la puerta y entré.

-Hola, soy Maka Albarn, de , tengo 14 años, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-¿¡Maka!?- Gritó un chico alvino.

-¿Soul? ¡Hola!- Dije feliz, al menos hay alguien aquí que si conozco… eso me alegra.

-¡Evans, siéntate!

-¿Eh? Ah, sí profesor Stein.

-Bueno, yo soy el profesor Franken Stein, mucho gusto, Maka.

-L-lo mismo digo- ¡Que maestro más raro, tiene un, un tornillo y cicatrices!

-Seguro piensas que soy raro, pero bueno… estas cicatrices son de cuando tuve un accidente… y el tornillo, pues me ayuda a pensar.

-"¿Pensar? ¡Raro! "- Pensé- Ah, ya veo…

-Toma asiento… junto a Evans.

-Vale- me dirigí hacia mi lugar y saludé a Soul- Hola.

-H-hola…- Dijo algo sonrojado.

-¿Eh, qué pasa?

-Nada…-se volteó.

-Vale…-dije- "Otro raro".

1 HORA DESPUÉS.

-¡Receso, salgan!- Dijo el maestro.

Salí con mi comida junto con Soul, pero él iba por otro lado, a la ¿azotea?... hmm… ver lo que hace alguien una sola vez no le hará daño a nadie. Así que lo seguí. Subí a donde estaba y lo vi… tranquilamente comiendo su obento. De repente… me sonrojé… ¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? Hoy es un día extraño… Primero, veo a Matt… pero resulta que es Soul, mi maestro es raro, me sonrojé al ver a Soul comer… ¡Vaya día!

-¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí?- Dijo el chico y se acercó cada vez más.

-"¡Diablos!"- Corrí pero para mi mala suerte, caí de las escaleras.

-¡Maka!- Gritó Soul, se tiró para poder salvarme, y lo hizo… me salvó.

-Duele…-Me quejé- Gracias Soul, me salvaste- Agradecí.

-P-por nada, lo-los chicos cool…-no pudo hablar más, estaba herido.

-Soul… ¿te llevo a la enfermería?

-No hace falta, solo me lastime un poco.

-Lo siento.

-No importa…

-Gracias, Soul- Le di un beso en la mejilla… pero al darme cuenta de lo que hice me sonroje toda, al igual que Soul, estaba rojo- ¡A-Ah, lo siento, Soul!

-E-esto… n-no te preocupes- Dijo sonrojado, pero mirando para otro lado.

-Bueno… igual… -saqué unas banditas de mi bolsa y le puse una en la mano, sonreí.

-Maka…

-Jeje, es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias.

-¡Espera, casi lo olvido! ¿Qué hacías espiándome?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, yo… me dio algo de curiosidad, je.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Es que no te vi con Black Star y los demás.

-Ah… sí, los estaba esperando.

-¡Ah, lo siento!

-Deja de decir lo siento…

-Ah, si… lo siento.

-Maka…- Dijo molesto.

-Ya, ya… no lo vuelvo a decir.

-Bien, ahora acompáñame, plana.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES PLANA?!

-¡Hey Maka, Soul!- Dijo el peli azul.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Soul chocandole las palmas.

-Hola, Black Star- Dije sonriendo.

-¡Hey Maka!

-¿Y Tsubaki?

-Está con Kid y las demás, las trae para acá.

-Vale…

Al fin conoceré a Kid, a Patty y a Liz.

-¡HOLA!- Dijo una chica de pelo corto.

-¡Patty!- Exclamo B*S- Ella es Maka- Me señaló.

-Hola, Patty- Dije sonriendo, pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba mirándome muy de cerca- ¿E-Eh?

-¡Hola Maka, yo ser Patty!

-¡Patty! Hola Maka, soy Elizabeth, pero dime Liz, ¿vale?

-Mucho gusto, Liz-chan- Dije sonriendo.

-¡Sean simétricas, deben saludar simétricamente!- Dijo un chico de pelo negro.

-Ah, mira quien lo dice, el que tiene rayas en su pelo- Dijo Liz.

-¡NO, no merezco vivir!- Se deprimió.

-Ups, perdón Kid, eres muy simétrico.

-¡Si, Kid… arriba los ánimooos!- Dijo Patty.

-Ehm, mucho gusto Kid, soy Maka, Maka Albarn.

-¿Maka Albarn? Mucho gusto, soy Death The Kid- Dijo cambiando de ánimo completamente, otro raro.

Solo le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero noté que… había alguien mirándonos.

-¿Huh?

-¡Chrona-chan, hola!- Dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Chrona? ¡Ah, Chrona! ¿Me recuerdas? – Le pregunté.

-S-si… Ma-maka-chan.

-Hola Chrona- Saludó Kid.

Chrona se sonrojó demasiado.

-H-ho…hola.

-Hola, Chrona- Saludaron los demás.

-ho-hola chicos.

Aún teniendo distracciones, sigo pensando en Matt… así no se puede estar… yo creo que le tendré que decir lo que siento para no estar así.

-Oigan, ya regreso, voy al baño- Dije corriendo.

-Maka…- Susurró Soul.

En el baño, saqué el teléfono y le llamé, estoy haciendo una locura, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-¿Diga?

-¡Matt!

_-¿Maka?_

-¡Sí! Respecto a mi llamada, debo decirte algo.

_-¿Qué es?_

-M-Matt… tú me…

_-¿Qué?_

-¡Me!...-No podía hablar-¡ME GUSTAS!

_-Ma-Maka…_

-Lo siento, te lo quise decir antes, pero no pude.

-_Lo sé, y mi respuesta es no._

-¡Ya sé que ibas a decir no, pero no tienes que ser tan grosero!- Lloré.

-_Lo sé, Maka, pero así son las cosas… **no te amo**_- Colgó.

No pude evitarlo, lloré todo lo que pude, eso fue un cruel rechazo… pero para mi sorpresa alguien me estaba espiando… Soul.

**Oi! :D**

**Bueno, gomenne por la tardanza n nUu.. **

**Es que no se me ocurría NADA para el fick, aver si les gusta ^^**

**Bueno, y ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Nye nye ~**

**OPL ~**


	5. Comenzando desde 0

--Capítulo 5—Comenzando desde 0.

-¡Soy una idiota!- Grité llorando, pero ahí tuve el presentimiento de que estaba "alguien" ahí- ¿Quién está ahí?- Solo logré ir los pasos de esa persona que salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda, se fue!- Salí a ver, pero era demasiado tarde, no había nadie- Juro haber oído a alguien, bien, mejor me voy con los demás- sequé mis lagrimas y me dirigí hacia los demás.

-¡Maka, volviste! - Grito Black Star.

-Sí, estoy aquí- reí.

-Maka, te ves tensa, ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó Kid.

-Nada en especial- Dije- Por cierto… ¿Y Soul?

-Ni idea, cuando te fuiste él también se fue- Dijo Liz.

-Ya veo…- Para la desgracia de Soul, llegué antes que él.

-¡Hola!-Se escuchó.

-¡Soul! ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunté sospechando.

-¿Eh? Fui por una bebida.

-Ah, ¿y la bebida?- Dije al ver que Soul no tenía nada.

-Me la tomé.

-Claro.

Soul sudó frío al ver que no le creía del todo, yo solo voltee a otro lado… se podía ver a Tsubaki con Black Star, realmente son lindos. Liz y Patty hablando de "algo". Y… a Chrona con Kid, hacen una linda pareja, jeh.

-¡NO!- Gritó.

-¿Eh?- Dijimos.

-¡NO ES SIMÉTRICO!- Gritó Kid al ver que el piso tenía una grieta.

-Otra vez con lo mismo- Suspiró Liz mientras Patty reía.

-No sé cómo tratar con esto- Dijo Chrona asustada.

-Yo me voy a casa- Dije.

-Pero…- Insistió Tsubaki.

-No se preocupen, no me perderé.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó un chico que apareció de la nada.

-¿Eh?

-Mucho gusto, he oído hablar de ti y creo que eres lindísima - Esto hizo que cierta persona se enoje.

-Gracias…-me sonrojé un poco- disculpa ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Dugglass.

-Nombre de idiota- Murmuró Soul riendo.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo el chico molesto.

-Nada, no dije nada.

-Como sea, ¿vienes?

-Es que…

-¡Anda, te gustará!

-¡Ya dijo que no quiere!- Gritó Soul molesto- Aparte, ella es una plana, ¡No se qué rayos le viste!- Terminó.

-Soul…-Murmuré molesta- ¿Por qué no? Pareces un buen chico- Acompañe a Dugglass, Soul solo frunció el seño.

-Por cierto, dime Dugg…

-Vale, yo soy… -No pude terminar de hablar.

-Maka Albarn, si no me equivoco.

-S-si- dije algo… asustada- sólo dime Maka.

-Claro, Maka-chan.

-"¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre ir con ese idiota?"- Pensaba el alvino.

-Hey, Soul… tranquilo- Le dijo Kid- Bueno, Maka, nos vemos después, ¿vale?- Dijo esto tranquilamente, pero al ver que el chico tenía un barro en una mejilla y en la otra no...- ¡Desgraciado, tu no deberías estar en esta escuela, NO ERES SIMÉTRICO!

-¡Ja, mira quien lo dice, el chico de las tres rayas en el pelo!- Al decir esto Kid cayó en la depresión- Bueno, Maka-chan, ¿nos vamos?

-A-ah… sí, chicos, los veo luego.

-¡Bye, Maka!- se despidieron mientras Kid estaba tirado en el suelo.

-A-adiós- Dije mirando a todos un tanto confusa, en especial a cierto alvino que no se despidió.

Y así fue como conocía Dugglass, le dije a Matt lo que sentía, y conocí a mis nuevos amigos y todo… me pregunto si, podré… reemplazar mi amor por Matt. Eso lo veremos, igual tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí y las vacaciones… ¡empiezan en unos meses! Iré a y llevaré a mis amigos.

-Bien. ¿Aquí vives?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Dugglass, es un chico alto, rubio, usa lentes… se parece un poco a Matt, solo que éste, es más vanidoso- Gracias por traerme- sonreí.

-Maka… ¿quieres salir el sábado?

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté.

-Tú sabes, a pasear o ver una película.

¡RAYOS! En mi país cuando los chicos dicen esto… es porque quieren llegar a algo… ¿Qué digo, qué digo?

-Yo… No lo sé, veré si estoy libre- Dije sudando.

-Vale- Dijo el chico yéndose.

-Riiiiing, riiiiiing ~

-Sonó mi teléfono… ¿adivinen quién era? Si, Matt- ¿Diga?

-_Maka, siento portarme así contigo… es que no sé qué pensar, me puse muy nervioso._

-…- No pude decir nada, yo… ya estaba intentando comenzar de nuevo todo.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! **

**Gomenne por la tardanza!! en serio TT-TT~**

**Ahora sí, no he podido subir el fic! no he tenido NADA de tiempo, pero aquí tienen el fic, y lo seguiré ...**

**Bueno, me retiro! espero les guste n__n**

Nye!


	6. Confusión

-_Maka, siento portarme así contigo… es que no sé qué pensar, me puse muy nervioso._

-…- No pude decir nada, yo… ya estaba intentando comenzar de nuevo todo.

…

--¡Capítulo 6! Confusión.--

-_Maka… Lo siento- _Dijo Matt.

-Yo… yo, perdóname a mí…- Musité.

-_No Maka… te rechazé, lo siento…. Pero, ¿sabes? Me doy cuenta de que…_

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?- Dije curiosa.

-_Te amo…_- Terminó.

-¿Q-qué?- ¡Me sorprendí demasiado! Tantas confusiones me ponen loca - ¿Te gusto?

-_Sí, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Maka?_

-L-lo siento, Matt… yo, creo que será mejor que sigamos siendo amigos.

¡Demonios, se lo dije! Yo quiero mucho a Matt, pero si vamos a estar del otro lado del mundo, no servirá de nada…

-_Bueno, Maka… si tu lo dices, lo siento-_ Colgó.

Tu…tu…tu ~

-Vaya…- Me dije, para después tirarme al sillón y prender la tv – No, no… mejor voy a salir con Tsubaki o con alguien, si sigo así, me volveré loca –Tomé mi móvil, y comencé a marcar.

_-¿Maka-chan?_

-¡Tsubaki!

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ – Preguntó la chica alegre.

-A decir verdad, no muy bien… - Dije cambiando mi tono de voz.

_-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?_

-¿Quieres salir un rato? Ahí te c_u_ento- Le dije.

_-¡Claro! ¿A dónde?_

-Te veo… en la cancha de básquet bol de la otra vez, ¿sí?-

-_Vale, ahí nos vemos, Maka-chan, adiós_ –colgó.

-Adiós…- colgué el teléfono, luego fui a mi habitación a cambiar mi uniforme.

Luego de unos minutos, fui a aquel lugar, y ahí estaba la peli negro sentada en una de las bancas.

-¡¡Tsubakiiii!! –La saludé.

-¡Maka-chan! –Sonrió al verme.

Me senté junto a ella, y ahí le expliqué todo.

-Ah, comprendo… ¡Pues en mi opinión hiciste lo correcto! – Me dijo.

-¿Tú crees? No sé… Matt siempre me ha gustado, y…

Para nuestra sorpresa, aunque en realidad no lo notamos, el chico albino y su amigo, el de pelo celeste, estaban ahí escondidos.

-Maka-chan, seguramente encontrarás a alguien mejor, además… ya tienes admiradores aquí –sonrió.

-Quizá… pero, Dug no me agrada mucho, ¿sabes?

**Soul.**

-A Maka no le gusta ese tipo, es bueno ¿no? –Dijo B*S intentando no gritar.

-Sinceramente, me da igual… -Dije, pero sabía que no era así, dentro de mí estaba saltando de alegría.

-¿En serio? ¡ja ja, al Dios Black Star no lo engañas!- gritó.

-¡Cállate estúpido! –l e tapé la boca y salimos corriendo.

**Maka.**

**-**¿Oíste algo? – Pregunté.

-¿Eh? No – Me miró confundida.

-Ah, bueno… -reí-

-Maka-chan, ¿Quieres ir por un helado? – dijo mirando un puesto de helados.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –sonreí, y acompañé a Tsubaki.

-Oye… Maka-chan- Me miró.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas acerca de Soul-kun?

-¿De Soul? Pues… es algo raro, ¿no crees?

-je je, yo pienso que es muy buena persona.

-¿Te gusta?

-No… creo que, me gusta Black Star- Se sonrojó.

-Aww, pues B*S es muy simpático, aunque también es medio raro, je je -la miré.

-¡Sí, además es muy tierno! Pero, estaba hablando de Soul-kun… ¿Te gusta?

-P-pues apenas lo conósco… no lo sé, además es algo grosero… -fruncí el seño.

Bah, a mi Soul Eater Evans… ¿gustarme? ¡JAH, NI DE BROMA!

-Oh… parece que a él le gustas, je je.

-Bah, lo dudo mucho, creo que no le agrado.

**Soul.**

Oye Soul, ahora que lo pienso… nunca me has dicho quién te gusta- B*S me miró.

-¿E-eh? Pues… no me gusta nadie- Mentí.

-Aja, sí claro… y te voy a creer, es… ¡Maka!

-¡No, claro que no!- Desvié la mirada para evitar mi sonrojo.

-Claro, claro, ¡a MI NADIE me engaña!

Quizá… me gusta Maka, pero no lo sé… ella me debe de odiar, he sido grosero con ella, y eso no es cool…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hoooooola :3**

**Pues, aquí está el capítulo 6 ;3!**

**Espero que les guste, ya que últimamente no he tenido muuuucha inspiración .__.Uu**

**En fín, me retiro **

**Dejen reviews D':**

**Nye~**


	7. ¿Confesión?

_Quizá… me gusta Maka, pero no lo sé… ella me debe de odiar, he sido grosero con ella, y eso no es cool…_

--¡Capítulo 7! ¿Confesión?

**Soul.**

-¡Que no me gusta!- Grité sonrojado.

-¡Sí, claro… yo sé que te gusta, no te hagas, Soul Eater Evans!- Gritó sonriendo.

-Oh, bueno, ¿y qué hay de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?

-¿Tsubaki, qué hay con ella? – Me miró confundido.

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-Pues… la quiero mucho – Sonrió – Pero… ¿gustarme?

-Sí, ya sabes… quererla más que a una amiga.

-Pues no sé, la quiero y todo, pero hasta ahí.

-Bueno ¿entonces no te molesta que me le declare?- Dije bromista y éste me miró sorprendido.

-¿¡QUÉ, ACASO ESTÁS ENFERMO!? ¡Aléjate de Tsubaki!- Se alteró.

-Hey, hey… tranquilo ¡sólo bromeaba! – Lo miré riendo –…Te gusta.

-Eh, ya te dije que no… ¡soy Dios, yo no me fijo en eso! -Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-Si tu lo dices… - Desvié la mirada, y… ¿adivinen quién estaba ahí? ¡Era Dugglas, el idiota!

-Hey, mira- Me dijo el chico señalando al imbécil de ahí.

-Sí, ya lo vi… mejor hay que ignorarlo, ¿no? Ese chico no es nada cool.

-¡BAH, apuesto a que ese chico es un debilucho!- Gritó.

-De hecho sí, miralo… no es nada cool.

Pudimos ver que aquél chico, se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Hola?- Dije mirándolo.

-Hola.

-¡Hola debilucho! – Gritó B*S.

-Vaya, que educado- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Te molesta, "chico bonito"? – Le dije molesto.

-No sé que tienes contra mí, Soul Evans, yo no te he hecho nada.

-En realidad sí, hiciste algo… pero, no vale la pena decirlo.

-¿Es por Maka, o qué?

-¡C-claro que no, para nada… a mi esa chica no me importa en lo absoluto!- Grité sonrojado, pero para mi sorpresa… Maka estaba ahí, con Tsubaki.

**Maka.**

-T-Tsubaki… vámonos- No sé por qué me preocupo por esto… pero me duele.

-Maka-chan…

-Vámonos –Jalé su brazo y salí corriendo.

¡Yo lo sabía, Soul me odia! Pero… ¿por qué le pongo mucha importancia? Además, yo supuse que no le agradaba.

-Maka-chan…- Susurró la peli negro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás molesta?

-No… no lo sé.

-¡Maka-chan, no creo que lo que dijo Soul es cierto!

-Claro que lo es…

-No lo es, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado?

-¿El calor?

-Maka-chan, estamos a 17º, no hace calor… - Me miró.

-Entonces no sé –suspiré.

-¡Le gustas, Maka-chan… lo veo en sus ojos!

-No lo sé.

**Soul.**

¡Maldito imbécil, tenía que llegar en el momento menos indicado! Justo cuando me doy cuenta de que… Maka me gusta ¡ella me odia ahora! Lo quiero golpear… pero ¿Por qué dije esa estupidez? Maka se está volviendo lo más importante para mí, y no voy a dejar que ese "Duggie" lo arruine.

El cara de zopilote, Dugglas, había ido tras Maka… aunque dudo que la encuentre, yo me quedé aquí, con B*S lamentándome acerca de lo que dije… ¡ESO NO FUE NADA COOL!

**Maka.**

-¡MAKA-CHAN! –Sí, era Dug.

-Dug… Hola- Saludé.

-Los dejo solos- Tsubaki se dirigió donde Soul y Black Star estaban.

-Maka, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo preocupado.

-No, no...- Bajé la mirada.

-Vamos, dime... ¿es por Soul?- Frunció en seño.

-¡No lo sé! Yo… creo que él me odia.

-No, para nada.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Lo vi sonrojarse cuando te mencioné.

**Soul.**

-Ella me odia, ¿verdad?- Pregunté.

-No, para nada… -Me dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Ella siempre me pregunta sobre ti, y cuando se trata de ti, pone mucha importancia.

**Maka.**

-No sabes cómo odio a ese chico, Maka-chan…

-¿Sí?- Lo miré.

-Me gustas.

-¿Eh?

-Me gustas… sé mi novia, por favor.

-Eh…

¡Primero Matt, y ¿ahora esto!? Demonios… tendré que decirle lo que pienso.

-Dugg… Lo siento.

-¿Es Soul?

-¡No se trata de nadie! Sólo de mi… y yo no te veo como novio… lo siento mucho.

-Maka-chan… lo siento.

-Perdóname a mí- Salí corriendo.

Vaya… mejor voy a donde está Tsubaki, aunque… Ahí está él.

-T-Tsubaki-chan…- Dije con la Mirada baja.

-¡Maka-chan!

Miré, y ahí estaba él… viendome, y no pude aguantar las ganas… y me puse a llorar.

-¿Maka? – Me miró B*S, que fue el que notó que lloraba- ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh… no, no es nada- Me sequé las lágrimas.

-Maka… -Susurró Soul- Lo siento…

Volví a llorar, Soul se acercó a mí… tomó de los hombros, B*S y Tsubaki se fueron de ahí, dejándonos solos.

-De verdad, lo siento… Maka

-No te disculpes, no hiciste nada.

-¡Maka, no seas tonta. El problema aquí es que dije una mentira!

-¿Eh?

-Dije que no me importabas en lo absoluto… pero en realidad tú me…- No pudo terminar.

-¡Maka-chaaaaan!- Gritó Patty, que venía con Liz y Kid.

Soul suspiró, yo me quedé con la intriga.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Hi there :D!**

**Pues, ya está el capítulo! :3**

**Espero que les guste!**

**¡nos vemos!**

**Dejen reviewwws :3**

**Nye nye.**

**OPL! ~**


	8. Intento 1

_-Dije que no me importabas en lo absoluto… pero en realidad tú me…- No pudo terminar._

_-¡Maka-chaaaaan!- Gritó Patty, que venía con Liz y Kid._

_Soul suspiró, yo me quedé con la intriga._

-¡Capítulo 8! Intento 1--

**Soul.**

¡Vaya, Patty y sus amigos tenían que llegar! Estaba tan cerca… ¡Definitivamente le diré, hoy!

-Hola chicos- saludó Maka.

-¡Maka, Soul!- Dijeron Kid y Liz al unísono.

-Hola- saludé con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola- sonrió la de ojos verdes.

¡ESA SONRISA ME TENÍA LOCO! ¿Qué demonios tiene Maka que hace que me encante? Su risa, su voz, sus ojos… ¡todo! … La amaba, y no quería perderla.

**Maka.**

En ese momento llegaron Tsubaki y B*S… ¡¿tomándose de la mano?! ¿Ellos dos, juntos? Sabía que ambos se gustaban.

-¡Yahoo! – vino gritando el chico.

-Black Star, no grites- Dijo la pelinegro que lo acompañaba.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- Pudimos oír, y era Crona con Ragnarok, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en cierto chico con líneas blancas en el pelo.

-H-Hola a todos- saludó Crona algo sonrojada.

-¡Hola!- Dijimos todos, menos Kid.

-Hola Crona… -un poco después, saludó éste.

-K…Kid-kun- Se puso roja.

-¡Deja de sonrojarte cada vez que ves al shinigami, Tomatito-san!- La golpeó Ragnarok, esto provocó que ella se sonrojara a más no poder.

Todos los que estábamos ahí, nos reímos un rato… Aunque yo quería saber qué quiere decirme Soul, ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE LLEGAR PATTY?!

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó un Black Star muy aburrido.

-¿Yo qué sé? – Contestó Kid.

-¡Es viernes, podemos hacer cosas hasta el amanecer! – Gritó el chico de pelo celeste con brillos en los ojos.

-Eh… Yo no sé tratar con eso- Dijo Crona con miedo.

-Tranquila Crona, no pasa nada- Contestó Kid.

-Uhm… ¿qué les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? – Dije.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Así que unos minutos después, llegamos al lugar.

-¡¡ESTO… ES SIMÉTRICO!! – Gritó Kid, mirando el lugar.

-Bueno, bueno… entremos- Dijo Liz.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaah, ruedan!- gritó la otra hermana Thompson, tomándole la mano a Liz, y salió corriendo.

-Bien… ¡Tsubaki, vamos a ese juego!- Le tomó el brazo.

-Hai- sonrió la chica, corriendo con él.

-Simétrico… - Por alguna razón, jaló a Crona, llevándola a un juego.

Y yo… me quedé aquí, con Soul.

Soul.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

-Maka…- La miré.

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas que te quería decir algo?

-Aha- me miró curiosa.

Yo, me sonrojé un poco.

-A decir verdad… tú me… tú me…

-¿Qué?

-Tú me… gsdfussfgtas… - Dije, pero para mi mala suerte, Maka no pudo oírme… ya que había mucho ruido.

-¿Quéee? Soul, no te oigo.

-¡Que tú me gustas!

-¿Que yo te rasco?- Me miró extrañada.

-¡Noooo! Mejor olvídalo… - bajé la mirada- ¿Quieres ir a algún juego?

-Síp, a ese- Señaló una rueda de la fortuna.

-No es demasiado cool, pero bueno… -sonreí- además… si es contigo, ya nada más me importa- dije en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Me miró.

-No, nada.

Nos subimos a aquel juego, tal vez… ¡ahora podía decirle! Y ya estábamos por entrar.

-¡Hermanito!- oímos.

-¿Eh?- Voltee a ver- ¿¡Wes!?

-No esperaba verte por aquí, hermanito- Sonrió.

-Espera un momento… ¿¡tú qué demonios haces en Japón!?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano un ra…?- calló- y esta chica tan linda, ¿quién es?

-Eh… soy Maka Albarn, mucho gusto- Lo miró extendiendo la mano.

-Wes Evans, hermano de éste chico- le dio la mano.

-Vaya… sí que se parecen – Nos miró- Sólo que Soul es más bajito- rió.

-cállate, pechos planos… -desvié la mirada.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- Sacó un diccionario de la nada, y me pegó con él- baka…

-¡OYE, ESO ME DOLIÓ! – me quejé.

-Así no se trata a una dama, hermanito – dijo besándole la mano.

Maka se sonrojó.

Y, otra vez… estaba tan cerca, ¿por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento, sin que alguien interrumpa? Bah…

-Así que vienes de Estados Unidos- Dijo Wes.

-Síp- Sonrió

¡Como adoro su sonrisa, me vuelve loco!

-Yo estuve ahí un mes, para dar mis conciertos.

-¿Conciertos?- Lo miró.

-Toco el violín- Sonrió.

-¡AHORA ME ACUERDO, ERES EL FAMOSO WES EVANS!- Salieron brillos de sus ojos.

-Ese mismo.

Hmph… y ahora Maka admira a mi hermano… ¡como lo odio!

Esto no era nada cool… ¡Intento 1, fallido!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**¡Hola! :3**

**Ésta vez no quise tardar tanto xD**

**Espero les guste, sí… está algo corto x___x**

**Pero, es que la inspiración no sale D: (?)**

**Ok, ya xD**

**Me retiro ^^**

**Nyeee!**

**OPL~**


	9. Viaje Raro

_Hmph… y ahora Maka admira a mi hermano… ¡como lo odio!_

_Esto no era nada cool… ¡Intento 1, fallido!_

--¡Capítulo 9! Viaje Raro--

**Maka.**

Me encuentro en mi recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo, son las 20:30. Uhm, ya pasaron unos meses desde que estoy en Tokio… y ¡ya son vacaciones! Y, quiero ir a a visitar… ¿pero saben? Estos meses fueron lindos, y no quiero dejar Japón, incluso ya hice muchos amigos, como me gustaría que fueran conmigo…

_-Riiiing, riiiing ~-_ Sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Señorita Albarn?_ – Contestó.

-Sí…

-_¡Felicidades, usted ha ganado un viaje a los Estados Unidos de América, para 4 personas!_

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero cómo? Yo no concursé en nada- Dije extrañada.

-_¡Lo sabemos, pero alguien concursó por usted!_

-¿Quéeee? ¿Cómo que alguien concursó por mí?

-_¡Así como lo oye, en unas horas le iremos a dar sus boletos!_ – Colgaron.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Me senté a esperar, luego de unas horas… tocaron la puerta, y sí, era un señor con 4 boletos para América.

-Su avión saldrá en una semana, tenga buen día- se despidió.

-C-claro…- Miré los boletos.

¿A quién podía invitar? Son sólo cuatro, 4 personas… ¡Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul y yo! Ya que Kid saldrá de vacaciones con Liz, Patty y por alguna razón Crona. Tomé mi móvil y le hablé primero a Tsubaki.

_-¿Diga?- _Contestó

-¡Tsubaki!

-_¡Maka-chan! ¿Qué pasó?_

-Veráaaas… gané 4 boletos a , ¿quieres ir?- Dije.

_-¿Eh? ¡Claro, siempre quise conocer América!_

-¡Bien, el vuelo es dentro de 3 días!

_-¡Ten por seguro que iré! Y… ¿Quién más irá?- _Preguntó.

-B*S y Soul.

-_Oh, bueno… entonces, háblales, adiós_ – dijo alegre.

-Bye- colgué.

Vaya… me pregunto quién habrá concursado por mí. Marqué el número del chico de pelo celeste.

-_¡Hola hablas con el genial BLACK STAR!- _Gritó.

-¡Black Star, soy yo, Maka!

_-Ahh, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, creo… ¡oye!

-¡Oigo!

-¿Quieres ir a dentro de 3 días?

_-¡YAHOOO, CLARO QUE QUIERO! ¿Por qué?_

-Gané 4 boletos, irán Tsubaki, Soul, tú y yo.

-¡_Genial, iré!_

-Bien, ahora le avisaré a Soul, adiós.

_-¡Adióoos!-_ colgó.

Ahora, a marcarle a Soul.

_-¿Sí?-_ contestó.

-¡Soul!

_-¿Ma-Maka?-_ Tartamudeó.

-¡Sí, una pregunta!- Dije desesperada.

-_D-dime._

-¿Tienes algo que hacer dentro de 3 días?

-_Uhmm, no ¿P-por qué?_

-Gané un viaje a para 4, irán Tsubaki y Black Star, ¿quieres ir?

_-¡Ehhh, cool. Claro que quiero ir!_

-¡Genial, es dentro de 3 días!- sonreí.

-_Gracias, Maka_…

-De nada- volví a sonreir.

-_A-adiós_- colgó.

-Uhmm… tengo hambre, iré por algo- Me quejé.

Salí de la casa.

**Soul.**

¡No podía creerlo… iría de viaje, con Maka! Es lo mejor que podría pasarme.

-Bien, ahora… saldré, tengo hambre.

Salí de la casa, cerrando con llave.

- **_Teichou wa o kechirasu noise iru you ni katto niramu genkou_****– **Tararee una canción hasta llegar a una tienda.

-¿Soul?- Se pudo oír.

-¿Hm? – Voltee- ¿Maka, qué haces aquí?

-Pues, tenía hambre… y vine por algo, je je –Sonrió.

¡¡DEMONIOS, OTRA VEZ ESA SONRISA QUE ME PONE LOCO!!

-Ah, pues estamos igual… -Desvié la mirada.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? – Me miró.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no?- Rasqué mi cabeza.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Quieres ahí?- Señalé un lugar de comida rápida.

-¡Ok!

-_¡Gracias Dios, gracias. Estoy a solas con Maka!-_ Pensé.

Caminamos hasta el lugar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-Maka… ¿Qué pedirás?

-Una hamburguesa, ¿y tú?  
-Lo mismo, supongo- desvié la mirada.

-¡Iré por ellas!

-Bueno… -Me quedé mirando a Maka, quien hacía una fila- Es… tan linda- Susurré.

-¿Quién?- Oí.

-¿¡Ehhh, quién demonios eres!?

-Soul, ¡te atreves a olvidarme, soy yo, Alicia!

-Alicia… ¡Ah! Hola.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Se sentó en el asiento de Maka, ¿cómo se atrevía?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- No la miré.

-¡Excelente, te extrañé!- Se puso "sentimental"

-Ah – La ignoré.

-¡Llegu…! –Maka estaba ahí tomando una bandeja con hamburguesas- Hola.

-¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó Alicia mirándola de mala gana.

-Ella es Maka Albarn, y viene conmigo… Si no te molesta ¿puedes pararte? Estás en su asiento- Dije indiferente.

-¡Hmph! – Se levantó y se fue.

-Gracias Soul- Sonrió.

-Sí… -Tomé mi hamburguesa y comencé a comer.

-¡Mmmmh, deliciosa!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Síp- Me embobé.

-Por cierto, ¿es seguro que irás?

-Claro, ahí estaré- sonreí

-¡Me alegro! –terminó su hamburguesa, tenía un poco de comida en el labio, así que tomé una servilleta y se la limpié.

-¿Eh?- Me miró confundida.

-Tenías la boca sucia, pechos planos- Desvié la mirada.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Maldita sea…. Otra vez eso.

-¡Eso dolió!- Me quejé.

-¡Pues qué bien!

-¡Baaah!- Me volví a quejar.

Sus mejillas se inflaron, se veía tan linda…

-Oye, es algo tarde ¿no crees?- Miró el reloj.

-Algo… bueno, Maka… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Claro, gracias.

-Por nada.

Caminamos sin dirigir una sola palabra, ¡me estaba desesperando!

-Soul, dime…- Me miró.

-¿El qué?- La miré.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien, pero crees que esa persona no te hace el más mínimo caso? – Bajó la mirada.

Maka se había enamorado de alguien… ¡y ese idiota la ignora, no lo perdonaré!

-Pues… a decir verdad, sí.

-Se siente feo.

-Sí, ¿quién es el chico?-Mi cara cambió a una seria.

Se sonrojó, demonios.

-No… puedo decirlo –se tapó la boca.

-Uhm, bueno.

Llegamos a su departamento, y pues… nos despedimos.

**Maka.**

Entré, y me recosté en el sillón, hasta quedar dormida.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**¡Hoooola!**

**¡Siento que quedó feooo T____T, pero bueno… ahí me dicen!**

**En el siguiente cap, irán a USA :DD**

**Y se encontrarán con muuuchas personas w**

**Ya no digo más xD**

**Nye nye!**

**OPL~**


	10. EEUU

_-No… puedo decirlo –se tapó la boca._

_-Uhm, bueno._

_Llegamos a su departamento, y pues… nos despedimos._

-¡Capítulo 10! --

**Maka.**

Bien, ya estamos en el aeropuerto… estoy algo nerviosa, pero voy con mis amigos, sonreí. Además... veré a mis otros amigos, y a… Matt, pero ¡bah! Ese chico ya me da igual.

-Maka-chan, ¿cuánto falta?- Preguntó la pelinegro.

Miré mi reloj.

-Uhm… ¡15 minutos!

-¿¡15 minutos!? – Gritaron los demás al unísono.

-¡¡EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR JAMÁS SE RETRASA!! – Gritó subiéndose a una de las sillas, lo que hizo que casi todos voltearan a vernos con cara de: "¿Y éstos qué? ._."

-Calla, y apurémonos- Dijo el albino.

Corrimos hasta nuestra sala a esperar el avión.

-¿Sala 3?- Preguntó B*S.

-¡Sí!- Corrimos.

Llegamos, algo sofocados ya que la sala estaba algo lejos, apenas nos íbamos a sentar cuando…

-_¡Vuelo #15 a saldrá en dos minutos!_- Oímos.

-¡Cooooorraaaaaan! – Grité hasta llegar a la entrada, dimos nuestros boletos y, subimos al avión.

-¿Qué asiento te toca, Tsubaki?- Pregunté.

-Mmmm- Dijo mirando su boleto- 12 A, ¿y tú?

-13 B- Miré el boleto.

-¡Tsubaki, nos vamos juntos! –Gritó, una vez más… ya saben quién.

-Y yo con Maka- Dijo el albino indiferente.

Nos sentamos, y esperamos un rato.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? – Dijo la azafata, mirándonos.

-A mi nada- Dije.

-Ehmm, pues…- El albino no pudo terminar.

-Aw, ¡qué lindo pelo!- Dijo la chica.

-Ah… ¿gracias?- La miró.

**Soul.**

-De verdad está muy lindo, y wow ¡tus ojos!

-Je je… -La miré.

A decir verdad, la azafata no está nada fea, pero como que no me atrae… Aunque sí tiene pechonalidad, y Maka pues… no.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, lindo?- Posó sus pechos cerca de mi cara, y yo… intenté no derramar sangre.

-¿Q-qué hay?- Me sonrojé levemente, y creo que Maka pudo notarlo.

La azafata nos dio un menú.

-Yo quiero esto… -Señaló la rubia, parecía molesta.

-Y-yo esto- Señalé otro platillo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? ¡Maka me está viendo! Y… ¿si llega a pensar mal de mí? ¡Bah, demonios!

-Vaya Soul… apenas conoces a alguien y ya le coqueteas… - Desvió la mirada.

-¡Pero ella me coqueteó a mí, tú lo viste!- Repliqué.

-Y tú te dejaste.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No sé, ¿quizá un "Déjame"? – Me miró enfadada.

-¿De qué te molestas, estás celosa o qué? – Fruncí en seño.

-¿Yo, celosa? ¡ja ja, no me hagas reír, Evans!- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues parece que sí, ¿Entonces por qué te molestaste?

-No me molesté- Se… ¿sonrojó?

-Si tu lo dices… -Vi que Maka miraba la ventana.

Maka se recostó, hasta dormirse, y unos minutos después, llegó la maldita azafata.

-¡Aquí está su comida! Oye lindo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Me miró.

-Soul – Ni la miré.

-¡Qué lindo! Yo soy Maybelle- Sonrió.

-¿Puedes servir ya la comida? – La miré recargando mi cara en mi derecha.

-Hmph, bueno – Hizo un puchero- Esa chica, ¿es tu novia?- Señaló a Maka.

-No- respondí, pero… ¡eso quisiera!

-Ah, bueno- Nos dio la comida, yo hice un esfuerzo para despertar a la rubia.

-Maka, Maka, despierta- La moví suavemente.

-Ahm… espérate, 5 minutos más – Movió su mano.

Sonreí.

-Maka, vamos a comer, plana.

-¿¡PLANA!?- Despertó.

-Come- Señalé su comida- Se enfriará.

-S-sí…

-¡¡ESTO NO ES COMIDA DIGNA PARA UN DIOS COMO YO, BLACK STAR!!- Oímos.

-Pero, no hay otra cosa, señor – oímos a otra azafata.

-¡Nada de eso, la comeré… pero sólo porque soy educado! – se volvió a sentar.

Todos caímos al estilo anime ¡Black Star era un idiota!

**Maka.**

Miré a la azafata… no era nada fea, ¡bah! No sé por qué me enojo… ¿Por qué siento ésta rabia, estas ganas de ahorcarla? … ¿Serán celos? ¿Quizá este de malhumor? ¡Tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta! Yo sólo… voltee a ver a Soul, que parecía ignorarla.

-¿Terminaste? Ahora vete –El albino desvió la mirada.

-Bah… bueno- La chica dejó la comida y se fue.

-Maka… ¿cuánto falta?- Me miró.

-Aún falta algo…- Me recosté.

-Ya veo… entonces dormiré- El chico se recostó también, cerrando los ojos… luego de un rato, quedó dormido.

Vaya, se ve tan lindo así, tan pacífico… pareciera que no tiene problemas con su vida. Él… se recargó en mi hombro, y pude sentir su respiración, creo que… sólo quedaba esperar.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**¡Hola!**

**Pues… ¿saben? Creo que quedó algo fea, ya no se me ocurre ¡¡NADA!! xD**

**En fin, lo seguiré owó!**

**Y me retiro.**

**Au revoir.**

**OPL!~**


End file.
